Kill, Kiss, Allies?
by Hogwartgamesdawn
Summary: What would happen if Katniss and Peeta weren't the first duo to win the games this is the story of the besties from different districts and how they both were victorious. T for the killing of kids and some Swearing
1. District 1 Reaping

**Welcome to you if you're reading this, my friend Sophiemac thegames4life and I are writing a Hunger Games fanfic hope you enjoy it.**

**I'm writing District 1's reaping and the rest of the odd number then when we finish the reapings I'm going to do Sophiemac's tributes POV so we are messing it up abit but enjoy!**

**Sophia Mclan POV**

Reaping day, a day the whole of district 1 trains for this day, we are probably the most fed and looked after district out of them all so reaping day is a day of honour. I put on my blue satin dress and apply my makeup very minimum because I'm naturally beautiful.

DING DONG!

The front doorbell rings and I skip down the hall, smacking my younger brother Ryin on the head, "Bye, mum going out, see you after the Reaping," I yell over my shoulder as I skip out the door and I'm met by my friend Brooke.

"Hey, your early, why?" I ask accusingly.

"My little sister is sooo worried about the reaping but she needs to get a life there no biggy if your names not even entered so I figured I would get the hell out of there." She replies and we walk towards the town square.

Because district one if the Luxury district we have very beautiful streets, shops and factories. I used to admire the streets in district 4 but then when my dad got a promotion I started loving our streets, if you live in the wealthier sector the quality of life is AMAZING!

But you don't get out of the reaping even if you don't get Tesserae, we slowly walk down our main street towards the justice building.

Reaping day is the only day a year the cars stop driving on the streets, so we walk or in Brooke's cased skipped down the street towards the justice building.

I line up in the sign in line and gaze my eyes over the stage, the weird escort is already up on stage along with 5 of our previous victors.

"Next," I walk up to the desk and the Peacekeeper pricks my hand with a pin thingy, "Sophia Mclan?" he asks clearly bored, "Yes, that's my name." I walked in the roped off section and meet up with Brooke.

"Hey look up on stage, the escort looks like she is rehearsing a speech." I look up on stage and see that Brookes right, the escort is walking back and forth on the stage and her lips and moving like she's saying things under her breathe, she also looks like she is trying to achieve lift off with the huge arm movement she's doing.

I say goodbye to Brooke and walk the 17 year old section and she walks to the sixteen year old's.

"Welcome District 1 to the 49th annual Hunger Games, My name is Managerie Smith and I'm your escort for this year, so on to the Treaty of Treason." She says putting on a stupidly happy smile.

Our mayor steps up and the annual speech commences;

"_49 years ago when the districts rebelled against the Capitol who had shown you love and compassion, the capitol decided for the safety of the nation and to make up for all the lost live Panem suffered, Every year one boy and one girl from each district shall be entered into the Hunger Games and compete against the other districts, win and you bring honour and riches to your family and pride to your district. And without further or do let the Reaping's commence!_" he steps from the microphone and Smithy steps up again.

"Well wasn't that a moving speech thank you Mayor Mains, now who's the lucky girl that gets to represent District 1?" she asks as she swishes her hand in our reaping bowl.

"Hurry up already!" someone yells from behind me, I say good for them.

The escort unfazed by this pulls out a slip and reads out the name, "Brooke Ried!" oh no.

A girl bursts out crying in the stands and I know is Brooke's sister Alle.

"I volunteer as tribute!" the words are out of my mouth before I realise, but I wouldn't take it back for a second.

I walk out of my section and towards Brooke, "you wouldn't last too long in the arena I have more of a chance," is all I say before I am taken up onto the stage.

"What's your name honey?" the escort asks me. I hate the Capitol accent its too high and mouse like.

"My name is Sophia Mclan and I volunteered for my best friend Brooke." I say simply.

**Jackson Hail POV**

Wow, I never thought Brooke and Sophia were that close.

"Thank you Sophia, and what a lovely name that is by the way," you can tell Sophia would rather be somewhere else, "and now the boys tribute for District 1 is…"

I close my eyes and cross my fingers, "Jackson Hail!"

"Yes." I hear the boys next to me say under his breath, I can't walk and I feel tears burst from my eyes.

**Sophia Mclan POV**

What a wuss that Jackson boy isn't going to last long in the arena in fact I reckon he won't even make the career alliance.

I shake his sweaty palm, does that boy know of a thing called personal hygiene, I turn and walk into the justice building.

My first goodbye is my mum, dad and Ryin, and my dad was in tears.

"Sophia, my sweet innocent child, Sophia mio figlio è innocente perché il destino così crudele…" my mum starts and then goes off into Italian, Italy was one of the countries before Panem, my family is quite fluent in it.

"Janine clam down," my dad tries to calm her down she sobs in Italian under her breath.

"Hey but face, you are so not going to be able to last 5 minutes in that arena, you're a bloodbath for sure..." I punch him it the gut before her could continue and boy did it feel good!

"Peace keepers I want this person out of here." They come in and take my brother out, I go hug my mum and my dad and we sit like that until the Peacekeeper tells us times up.

My next visitor is Brooke.

"Sophia you stupid person why did you volunteer your family needs you I need you, I don't care if I die you mean to much to me, my family and everyone in the lower district area.

"Brooke calm down! It's going to be ok." I say but my words are wasted, she is in hysterics.

"I don't wwwant ttto lose you Soph, wwwwhy dddid yyyyou hhhave ttto volunteer." She is sobbing so hard I can't understand her.

"Ma'am, your friend here has to leave," the peacekeeper came in a told us that Brooke has to leave, he had to take her forcefully from the room.

My next visitor was Brooke's family.

"Oh thank you so much for taking Brookes place, I couldn't bear to lose another child, not after what happened to Jamie two years ago." She hugs me along with Alle.

"Alright Sophia time to go!" I was picked up and taken from the room to a car. The car takes us to the train that will take us to the Capitol.

I step on the train and the quality of the furniture was amazing and the food looked exquisite.

"Sophia this is your room," he points to a room, "And Jackson this is your room," the escort points to the room across the hall from mine.

I walk down the hall and into the dining cart and I'm shocked by the amount of food and the look of it, I think of the food I see as art not something I would eat.

I sit down at the dining table and pull a bit of meat off a bird of some sort and put it in my mouth, and my mouth explodes with flavour and texture. The meat is moist and flavoursome who ever cooked this is a high class chef.

I take more of the bird and then I take some soup and a small salad and start to eat.

I finish the salad and the meat from the bird but by the time I start the soup my stomach is feeling strange, I think it's because of how rich the food is and my stomach can't eat too much of it so I walk from the cart and settle myself down in front of the TV watching the Reapings.

**So this is my chapter done, the next chapter will be done by my good friend Sophiemac thegames4life. I'll update with her chapter soon but I have to get it off.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**


	2. District 2 Reaping

Chapter 2 District 2 Reaping's

**Authors note: This is the second chapter written by Sophiemac thegames4life , Hogwartgamesdawn will write the next one **

It's the morning of the reaping's in District 2 and everyone is getting prepared for the big day. All of the little kids are crying because they have no idea what's going on and their mothers are trying to calm them down with no luck.

It's an hour to go to and a few people are getting very tense and nervous whilst others are preparing notes in their heads in case they have to volunteer for someone they know. Taylah Budon was one of those people who casually pretends not to freak out but has trained secretly in case.

It came to the time of the reaping's and the lines for the needle prick was getting long. Taylah lined up and waited for her turn, then entered her roped off area were the rest of the 15 year old girls are.

**Taylah's P.O.V**

I glanced around and spot my friend and I can see a few people I know from school then my eyes follow theirs and see our districts escort, mayor and victors. Then Indusia Voss the escort stands up and says her yearly speech: "Welcome to 49th reaping everyone! I now you are all excited this year just as much as I am!" She says in a tone with flashy smile.

Then the Mayor proceeds to his speech_ "49 years ago when the districts rebelled against the Capitol who had shown you love and compassion, the capitol decided for the safety of the nation and to make up for all the lost live Panem suffered, Every year one boy and one girl from each district shall be entered into the Hunger Games and compete against the other districts, win and you bring honour and riches to your family and pride to your district. And without further or do let the Reaping's commence_!" he steps down from the microphone and Indusia takes over again: "Is everyone? I know I am! Girls first," she walks over to the big bowl on her right and fishes out a small slip of paper with the name "Taylah Budon!" then she turns to the- oh crap that's me! I face the stage and put on a brave face and slowly walk up to the stage. I look around through the crowd trying to find my sister but because there are so many I couldn't see her.

I put on a determined face and look straight at the Escort giving her my best death glare. I think about my life in district 2 until this day and how I'm going to pull through this.

As I come back to reality and I find the Escort has already pulled out the boys slip and is now just pausing for the suspense.

Indusia put on another flashy smile and reads out "Ryen Mooring". The group of the 16 year old age group parts and a strong looking boy with a grin on his face bounds up the stairs and shook Taylah's hand.

I stare at him with a horrified look, this boy was going to kill be I can tell by the way he walks and how he looks. God I hope the Careers this year are very puny. So the competition won't be so tough except for him anyway.

**Ryen's P.O.V** –_ I was so happy and proud I had been chosen as a tribute but when I looked at Taylah's face I could tell she was a bit horrified by my reaction, oh well._

**Authors P.O.V**

The two tributes went with the peace keepers into the justice hall to say goodbye to their loved ones.

Taylah's first guest was her best friend Jessecia who she had known since she was two. As she looked at her friend she could see the tears in her eyes. "Take this and keep it for the rest of your life oh and don't forget me" she passed a small silver bracelet engraved with a small heart. "I promise I will wear for the rest of my life!" She replied then she was ushered out of the room and then her family arrived.

Her mother was in tears but her father interpreted her words. Her three younger brothers all looked up at her in admiration and clung to her until they were told to leave.

Ryen was first goodbye was with his father and his older sister and they gave him advice to stay alive and try to kill whoever gets in his way. Just before they left his sister gave him a punch in the gut and said with a weird sob noise, "I think I might actually miss your annoyingness!"

They Tributes were taken onto the train and the escort took them for a quick tour before they split up and went separate ways.

The first thing both the Tribute did when they were separate was jump on their massive, luscious beds.

**Authors Note: Hopefully my** **chapter sounded good enough to continue the story I hoped you liked it as it was the first ever chapter I've written, if you have any comments or questions please review! Thanks it would be great and remember someone will want to kill you, kiss you or be your allies! **


	3. District 3 Reaping

**Hey guys hope your enjoying our story so far, thank you to Megniss for reviewing!**

**So here is the reaping for district 3!**

**Escorts POV**

Another year I have to be sent out to this dreadful district, I mean in the 5 years of me doing this job I haven't had one Victor and this district only has one Victor and he died the other year, I hate being an escort for this stupid district!

I ponder why I wanted this job in the first place but I remember my mums anger when I said I didn't want to be an escort so she put my entry form in for me, so I sit here wondering if this year I might get a tribute, if this year I'm going to be lucky enough to produce and Victor but I seriously doubt it my chances are so slim it's not funny!

I walk out on stage and put on my best charming smile and I began another year of disappointment and boring sponsor work.

"Welcome district 3," I pause watching the terrified faces, "to the annual 49th Hunger Games and might I say May the odds be ever in your favour!" I step away from the microphone and the Mayor whatshisname steps up to the microphone and begins the Treaty of Treason.

"_49 years ago when the districts rebelled against the Capitol who had shown you love and compassion, the capitol decided for the safety of the nation and to make up for all the lost live Panem suffered, Every year one boy and one girl from each district shall be entered into the Hunger Games and compete against the other districts, win and you bring honour and riches to your family and pride to your district. And without further or do let the Reaping's commence!"_

He steps away from the microphone and I walk over to the reaping bowl, I slam my feet down a little harder than a normal person should but I got the effect I wanted.

With every step the kids in the front road will flinch and cringe and I loved watching the little kids act like idiots it's so amusing.

I elegantly place my hand into the bowl and swish it round watching the little girls hold each other's hand while I hold the suspense.

I pull the slip out and read the name "The Lucky female for the honour," I love holding the suspense, "of participating in the fantastic Hunger Games is Klera Wald!" the name rings out over the justice building yard.

A fat, gothic girl walks out from the 12 year old section and I see many girls laughing and pointing at her, clearly nobody likes her!

I know she is going to be a bloodbath for sure.

I walk over to the boys bowl making my heels click very loudly on the stone floor, I swish my hand around the names in the bowl and pull out another bloodbather.

"Mattian Newyton!" what a weird name.

Another fat, ugly child walks out of the 12 year old section and onto the path he then pulls out a knife, looking at the stage he stabs the knife into his heart and dies on the spot before the peacekeepers could do anything.

"Oh well, now can Mattian Newyton please come out the front." I asked thinking that the boy, who killed himself was the boy.

"Um, miss escort lady," a small boy says from the front, you could literally be able to cut the tension in this Reaping.

"Yes, little District boy what do you want?" I ask all ready knowing what the answer is.

"Um Mattian is the boy who stabbed himself." He says then steps back into line.

"Well there is a big Reaping bowl so we can always repack, now can't we." I walk back over to the boys bowl and pull out another name and walk back to the microphone.

"Clayton Newyton." I call out his name then realise that his brother is dead and his family is going to lose him, what a pathetic shame.

A boy from the fifteen year old section walks out, and heads up to the stage and boy was he a fatty, like his brother must run in the family. Filthy District family genes.

They shake hands and I walk off the stage and onto the gravel path next to the building and walk to the car and wait for the tribute to come back out.

Finally a painful 10 minutes later I see them emerge and we set off towards the train, you think from being in the technology district they would be scared of electronics but boy these kids were terrified of the car.

After a quick 5 minute car trip we arrived at the train, finally something Capitol made.

I walk on the train literally pulling the little rats along with me, I give them a quick tour then I sit down in the dining cart and begin to eat a Capitol size lunch.

**Well hope you all are enjoying the story so far I will probably write an Authors note at the end and start of my Chapters so you will be able to know it's me. **

**So that's all folks!**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**


	4. District 4 Reaping

**Montannia Horit POV**

Today is a day when I would wake up usually freak out on but today I for some very weird reason I am not, maybe it's because I'm busy with the fishing duties or maybe it's the lucky charm I am wearing?

I was doing my usual duties when my annoying little sister came up and just burst into tears saying something that I couldn't work out but I'm guessing it was something to do with her not liking me going into the reaping's.

I paid no attention to her wailing and got on with the day as usual there were only just about 3 hours to go until the reaping but I headed down to one of the piers anyway.

I started to run to the end of the pier when I tripped over a loose plank and sort of flew and landed with a thud onto my face

I got up and brushed myself off when I realised my lucky charm necklace was missing! How the hell am I supposed to get out of the reaping without my lucky charm!

I spent the next hour searching in the dark blue waters searching for my necklace but with no other lucky charms I had absolutely no luck in finding it.

That's when I began to fret.

Before I knew we had already checked in and been guided to our roped off areas, the mayor had done his speech and our escort Jeron King had done his usual speech was he pulling out the girls name for the District 4 reaping's.

For a second I was calm until the booming voice that came from the microphone announced

"Montannia Horit!"

At first I thought I was having a nightmare so I pinched myself and came back to realisation that this wasn't a dream.

Then I saw everything go black.

As I came to I realised I was sitting in the Justice Building in an arm chair with a wet cloth on my forehead.

There was a peace keeper in the corner of the rooms so I (in the nicest voice I could without glaring) politely asked him what happened.

In a deep voice he replied "Well obviously you fainted so we had to bring you in here and cool you down."

"Have they called the boy tribute yet?" I asked.

"Yes, a very small boy called Troy Pitter" he answered flatly.

Oh great not him he's that boy I always tease and I think he has a crush on me. Just as I groan the door opens.

My family enters the room and I almost faint again.

"Blondie my daughter! Make sure you try your hardest! I know what you can do just trust your instincts, I locbd ykdv" Dad said. I think he was meant to say I love you but you never know.

All mum could was squeeze everything that I thought was left of me out with her hug – it was the most she could do without getting choked.

My sister just sat there sobbing her head off so I yelled "Shut up" at her and slapped her across the face.

I thought that was pretty cool because that will be the only time I ever get to hurt her without getting in trouble!

After my family's time was up the next people were 2 of my friends, Tanisha and Claire.

They like my family hugged me and cried a bit I then gave them each a ribbon out of my long blonde hair, that half shut them up for a bit, then it was their turn to go Tanisha turns around.

"Monty, before you go I want you to have this as your tribute token." She tosses me a necklace and leaves, I toss it around in my hand then realise that it's the friendship necklace I gave her when I got my lucky necklace.

The Peacekeeper comes in again and takes me to the car and I get a look at troy, yep he still is around the size of an ant.

Troy and I were taken onto the train and we got to see what it looks like living in luxury! We were each shown where our rooms and then sat down at a table waiting for our mentor.

I looked at Troy and he just glared at me so I just said "look I know we aren't the best of friends,"

"You don't say." He muttered, "But the least you could do is just be nice to me as I will be nice to you. Ok!"

"Ok whatever!" He shouted.

I turned around in my chair and look away from him. Boy does this midget have a short temper.


	5. District 5 Reaping

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update buuuut I have a reasonable excuss, the teachers at school wanted us to have more homework so they gave us heaps and I struggled to do it all and update. (I didn't want my grades to drop) so I had to put fanfics on hold but I have decided to update aleast once a week so that's one chapter from both of us. And to all those reading my other stories sorry I haven't updated in so long my head is in this story so far.**

**Happy hunger games and May the odds be ever in your favour**

**Clarie Cloud POV**

Now first things first I know my name sucks but that's what my drunk mother thought was appropriate at the time of my birth but more on that never again.

Today was the day my brother would hate me more than ever, because he is too young to be in the reaping my parents fuss about with me and he hates it more than I hate spinach.

"MUUUUUUUM! CLARIE BEARIE," his annoying name for me, "IS STILL ASLEEP CAN I WAKE HER UP!" Hahaha he is hilarious.

"I'm going to kill you Ryan I'm going to strangle you then I'm going to bury you then dig you up and clone you then kill all you clones!" **(Like the Madagascar reference)** I scream at him. I stalk out of my room and jump at him.

He goes down quite easily since I'm like twice his age but still the amount of times I saved his butt at school was unbelievable, that little rat has more enemies than the hunger games has victims.

Speaking of which I get off him and walk back to my room and put on the dress my mum had laid out for me.

"Clarie, Honey the reaping starts in about 10 mintues so I think you better hurry." She says and turns around to fix up Ryan's tie.

That's right its his first year in the reaping, god I hope he gets picked. I know no normal person would wish this fate upon any one but my brother isn't anyone he is the bane of my existence.

I walk out of the house and start the 30 second walk to the justice building, this is tiring I have my mum drive me everywhere except on reaping day so that's why it suck so much.

"Name?" asks a peacekeeper as I hand over to him, "Clarie Cloud." The electronic device says I nod and quickly take my place as the mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason speech.

"Welcome everyone, and lets get to the fun part shall we!" asks the Escort whatshisname.

He walks over to the reaping bowl on the right of the stage and places his hand in, he smiles evilly at the croud and pulls out a name.

"the boy tribute for district 5 is Ryan Cloud!" he announces.

Yes, that brat gets what he deserves, "I Volunteer as tribute!" I hear someone yell.

NOOOOOOOOOO! I have to stop myself from yelling it why does this person have to be a ruiner of good moments.

The boy walks up onto the stage and I notice it's the older brother of the slut my brother got pregnant at the age of 10.

"What is your name sweet child?" asks the Escort in his stupidly ridiculous Capitol accent

"Timothy Nelds, your new victor!" he yells out over the microphone what an idiot does he really think he is going to even make the first night.

"And now for our lucky girl tribute," the escort says as he walk towards the girls reaping bowl, "And the girl is Clarie Cloud, wow we have had both the Cloud siblings in one day." He states but I don't care all I do I walk with a look of determination on my face and walk past the escort and into a car on the side of the stage I don't want any sympathy from my parents or friends.

"Clarie, um your parents want to say goodbye to you." The escort says as he approaches the car.

"Well tell them to go have fun cause I don't care!" I turn around and the driver starts the car and we head off without the escort.

We arrive at the train and it doesn't shock me but the train is still breathtaking, we hope on and somehow the escort beat us to the train but I don't care how I only want to end this and move into victors village and kill the stupid sluts older brother.

I walk into the dining cart smelling the delicious food I have all heard about and now I get to taste is, I break some of the bread off and smother it with this yellow spread and taste it.

The is like heaven in my mouth, then I walked over to a soup and tasted it and I found it was tasteless.

"Umm, Clarie that's the water you use to clean your hands with," says the escort this a smug smile on his face.

I pick it up and walk over to him, "Thanks for that its real tasty would you like to try it," I ask innocently.

"No thanks I don't want district water contaminating my system," he says, right mister prepare to get owned.

"Nuh, you should try some here have it all," before he realized what I was doing I tipped the entire bowl over his head then smashed the glass on his head, his body crumples to the floor and I continue to eat food from the dining table.

I hear Tim barrelling down the hall, "watch out for the dead body on the floor" I yell out to him.

He stops and screams and runs the down the hall and into his room and slamming his door I smile and settle down in front of television with a cold sweet of some sort, before I turn it on a evil idea comes to mind.

I grab some tomato sauce and spread it over the escorts hair like it's a wound, then I grab a knife and rub some tomato sauce on the end and place it just under the Escorts head and step back to observe my work.

I then jumped on his arm until I hear a convincing crack and then I scream at the top of my lungs.

"HELP HIS DEAD THE ESCORT IS DEAD!" I scream at the hallway and I see the doors to the bedrooms open as the mentors and Tim come out of the rooms.

"OH MY GOD A DEAD BODY!" he screams, he turns and runs back into the rooms.

"Why is he so confident that he is going to win if he can't stand the sight of a unconscious person with a tomato sauce knife under his head jeeze what a bloodbather". I state as the mentors look at the body.

To my surprise they smile and I turn and walk back towards the couch wear I left my cold sweet and then I turn on the television and watch some Capitol TV.

First I saw some weirdly dressed people talk about how excited they were for the hunger games, I changed the channel and found out pretty quickly that all channels contained some random weird people talking about previous hunger games and how excited they were for them so I decided to put on a DVD that was packed near the TV.

I found out the DVD was in fact a previous Hunger Games so I decided that it might help if I watched some other kids tactics and hopefully I might win using their tactics but I will have to correct their faults.

**WELL WELL WELL how do you think this chapter went sorry it took a while to come but school favours nobody.**

**That's all folks!**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**


	6. District 6 Reaping

District 6 Reaping's

**Authors note: Sorry the stories are coming in slower but we are getting more homework and things to do at school so it takes longer for us to write them.**

**Kate's P.O.V: **_I hope they don't pick me!_

"And the girl to represent our district for this year's Hunger games is…. Kate Neigh" yells Gayia Sweetster the escort for district 6.

The crowd parts and a skinny little blonde haired girl mutters 'dammit' under her breathe and then strides over to the stage. She turns and faces the rest of the crowd and the boy is chosen.

"And the boy to represent district 6 is Davud Milliner"

**Kate's P.O.V: **OMG! I don't know if this is good thing or a bad thing having to be in the arena with the crush I've had ever since I was 10 years old.

**Davud's P.O.V: **Oh great I'm going to die in an arena with good looking girl Kate, I think I've seen her once before at school she must be around my age but just by the way she looks at me I can tell she will have no guts to be able to kill me, so I think that must be a good sign.

The tributes were then guided by a peace keeper into the old Justice Building to say there final goodbyes to their parents.

Kate was greeted first by her parents and two older sisters; her mother was bawling her eyes out and dad was trying to speak to her but kept getting choked on by words trying to escape his mouth so her eldest sister Jassica manage to say a few words on her parents behalf.

"Well we all sort of know that you're not going to make it to the end but we still have hope so we want you to try your best and we will miss you very badly so don't forget to say goodbye to us when you're about to die because we will be watching you on the screen until the end."

Kate felt herself nodding along with her sister's words and then realised what she just heard.

"Thanks for the confidence boost! So for that I don't think I will say goodbye." She replied with a bit of sarcasm and sadness.

"But I know you know what I said was true and we just love you so much so we don't exactly want to be mourning our whole lives so it would be nice of you to do that as my - I mean our final wish."

Jassica said and then pulled her sister in close for a group hug. Kate's other sister Maddie just looked at her younger sister with a sad look on her face and felt very depressed until a mean but true thought came into her head "At least I won't have an annoying younger sister to care for and feed."

Then it was time for her family to leave and then one of her closest friends, Cloudia an 11 year old girl rushed inside the dark room and squeezed her friend until she was out of breath and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now Cloudia you are very young so I want you to live a wonderful life like I have so far up until now and what I will never continue to have but I have a very gutsy feeling that you will not get called to be in any of the hunger games to come so make sure to forget me and get on with your life." Kate exclaimed and before Cloudia could reply she was taken a hold by a peacekeeper and pushed out the door.

Davud was visited by his family with a few last presents - kisses from his mother, a pep talk from his dad and a hug from his younger brother and then they too were whisked out the door.

Soon after Davud's family visited an unexpected person showed up and it just happened to be his uncle. "Now my nephew I have something to tell you" he paused, "Well, um this is hard to say but um your um father isn't really your father; your father is actually Daniel Roberts."

"What! Did you just say that the train builder is my father? OMG!" He questionably yelled.

"Well yes that's why your is hair is more a browner colour than red." He embarrassedly answered.

"Does mum know about it?" Davud asked.

"Well no not really but I think she knows something isn't quite right about your looks."

"Oh ok then. Well that's awkward!" Davud blushed.

"Ha yeah…" His uncle replied. Then it was time for him to go as well.

Finally it was the next moment to dread – the train ride to begin training. The two sat down and talked to each other for the first time.

"So um have you got some sort of tactic or anything?" Asked Neigh.

"Well apart from trying to stay alive I do but I'm not going to tell you because you will use that against me to try and kill me." Davud scoffed.

"Why would you think that? I would never do that to anyone, especially you." Kate realised what she just said and her cheeks blushed with a bright red beetroot colour and Davud just looked at her strangely and half walked half stormed out towards his room.

Kate Neigh just sat there and wished she could turn back time to a minute or two ago.

**Authors note: Luckily today was Anzac day so we both got the day of school which means more time to write oh and please review each chapter it will help to make the storyline better.**


End file.
